360
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Prince Caspian. Movieverse. "Edmund stirred but didn’t wake up. Peter left an envelope by Edmund’s side before slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Goodbye Ed.” Peter turned and walked out the door, leaving his brother behind." Peter/Edmund.


A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have i

_**A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm afraid that if I read them now I'll just hate the movies and not be able to write fanfiction, so basically anything that I don't have in my notes from the Prince Caspian movie (Because I'm a nerd and had my notebook out in the theater…) I'm making up or guessing on…but try and enjoy it? Maybe?**_

**This takes place about two weeks after PRINCE CASPIAN.**

It started with a kiss, just a light one early in the morning before the sun came up all the way. Peter stood over Edmund and brushed some of the dark hair from the boy's face as the boy slept. Peter bent down and dropped a soft kiss on to Edmund's forehead. Edmund stirred but didn't wake up. Peter left an envelope by Edmund's side before slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Goodbye Ed." Peter turned and walked out the door, leaving his brother behind. He left the house, welcoming the cold morning with a deep sigh. He didn't want to leave his family, but it really was now or never.

--

Edmund awoke not long after, a strange but horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. HE rolled over and heard something crinkle beneath him. He reached beneath his stomach and pulled out the now wrinkled envelope with his name on it written in Peter's hand. He turned on the light and looked over at Peter's bed. Upon seeing it empty Edmund tore open the letter.

**Dear Edmund, **

** By the time you get this I'll be gone…long gone hopefully. I can't continue on the way that I have been. Ever since Narnia it's been different; what I feel for you is far deeper and darker than it ever should have been. You've grown up so much in the past year, gotten so strong, so brave, so smart, and it kills me that I feel the way that I do for you. I won't deny any longer that you saved my life – more than once, I also can no longer deny that I wish you had just let me die. I'm joining father and with any luck at all I'll be killed in the war and these insufferable feelings will die with me. If by some chance I do survive this, I'm not coming back home – maybe this is what Aslan intended when he told me that my time in Narnia was up, that my time with you is up as well. Take care of the girls and mom, hug Lucy for me and tell them that I love them – just remember Ed, most of all, that I love you and I'm so sorry that I had to throw all of this out you, I just couldn't leave without letting you know. **

**Apologetically Yours, **

** Peter.**

**P.S. I suppose you're High King now, wear the crown better than I. **

"No…" Edmund leapt from bed, pulling on shoes, not bothering to change from his pajamas. He grabbed the letter and ran from the house; if Peter was shipping out he might still be at the train yard. "PETER!" Edmund screamed. He was completely out of breath from running by the time that he reached the station and he had already attracted attention because of his pajamas. There were tons of young future soldiers boarding the trains and milling around, saying goodbye to their loved ones or trying to figure out where they were supposed to be. Edmund searched frantically for Peter, tears welling in his eyes as the realization that he may never see his brother again began to sink in. "PETER PEVENSIE!" He screamed.

"Hey boy, quiet on down." Some man shoved Edmund.

"Oh shut up!" Edmund pushed him back, moving away before a bigger fight could break out. "PETER! PETE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ME, EDMUND! PETER!" Edmund's eyes darted around, trying to locate his older brother. "PETE!" That's when Edmund saw it, his brother turned around and their eyes met for a split second. "PETER!" Edmund screamed as Peter turned and continued to proceed in boarding the train.

"Hey!" Another man yelled after Edmund as the dark haired boy snatched the small knife that the man had been using to slice up some fruit for his wife.

"I'm sorry, I really think that I need this more than you do right now." Edmund apologized quickly and pushed through the crowd a bit more. "PETER!" Edmund cried, placing the tip of the knife to the tender underside of his wrist. "PETER, GET OFF OF THAT TRAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL MYSELF!" There was a collective gasp around Edmund and Peter turned around again.

"Ed, don't be stupid…" Peter looked warningly at his younger brother.

"_Me_? _I'm _being stupid? What about _you_? I thought you were brave Peter, I thought you were strong, courageous, and here you are running away from your fears? That's not the Peter I knew. What about Jadis? You weren't afraid of her. What about Miraz? Maugrim? You beat them down yet you're afraid of this?" Edmund held up the letter, not caring that the people around him were confused beyond belief; he had to get Peter off of that train. "Before you go run off and get yourself killed shouldn't you have asked me what I think? You didn't talk to me at all; you just assumed that I felt a certain way, what if you're wrong?" Edmund was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What if you've misinterpreted Aslan's meaning?"

"Ed-" Peter started, but Edmund cut him off.

"LET ME FINISH PETER!" Edmund screamed. "If you get on that train it'll kill me, whether slowly because you're not around or rapidly by this knife. If you want to do that to me, fine, but why give up two lives when you could save both?" Edmund looked pleadingly at Peter with his teary eyes and Peter saw everything that he had been afraid to look for. He ran from the train, dropping his bag. HE ran towards Edmund and the knife in the younger boy's hand clattered to the ground as Peter reached him. Neither boy spoke, neither one had to. Edmund rushed in to Peter's arms and met him with a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone surrounding them gasped. No one knew who they were, that they were brothers, but two young men? Peter's arms circled tightly around Edmund, not wanting to let him go as he pulled back from the kiss. "Peter, I-"

"Shh." Peter silenced his brother by pulling him into another deep kiss. He didn't care what other people thought, what they said about him. Edmund wrapped his arms tightly around Peter's neck and Peter's closed even tighter around Edmund's slim waist. When they pulled away from the kiss they didn't break the embrace.

"I love you, Peter," Edmund whispered, burying his face in to Peter's neck, trying to slow the tears that were now staining the collar of Peter's shirt. Peter kissed the top of Edmund's head softly and began to rub his younger brother's back gently.

"I'm so sorry Ed," Peter whispered. "I'm sorry that it had to go this far, that it had to take you threatening to end your own life before I really listened to you. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about this, that I didn't think you could handle it…I'm sorry that I couldn't grasp how much stronger you are than me-"

"I'm not strong than you Pete." Edmund mumbled the words into his brother's shoulder.

"You are Ed, you-"

"Look," Edmund cut his brother off. "Could we just go home? Please?" He pulled away and looked up at his brother, sniffling slightly as a few slow tears rolled down his already stained cheeks.

"Of course." Peter nodded, grabbing his bag with one hand and putting the other around Edmund's shoulders, He kissed the side of the younger boy's head. "I can't believe that you ran all the way down here, and hn your pajamas…"

"I couldn't just let you get away now could I?" Edmund smiled slightly and leaned in to Peter as they walked back home.

It ended with a kiss, just a light one later that morning shortly after the sun came up. Peter brushed some of the dark hair from Edmund's face as the younger boy slept, snuggled into his arms. Peter dropped a soft kiss on Edmund's forehead and pulled him closer. "I love you too, Ed."


End file.
